The present invention relates generally to a brush for use with electric hairdryers, and to an electric hairdryer using such a brush.
Various kinds of electric hairdryers have been known for a long time, and are usually either of the type which is mounted on a support and has a hood under which the user must sit, or they are small units connected by means of a flexible hose with a plastic hood which is worn by the user who has freedom of movement within a limited range due to the presence of the flexible hose.
More recently a different kind of hair dryer has become popular, the hand-held type which the user moves over his or her head to direct the stream of heated air wherever it is desired.